


Valinor

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Fourth Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mountains and rings - what do they hold?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valinor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The waves crashed gently against the shore.  How long had it been?  He could not remember.  But his heart was lighter than it had ever been.  As he turned towards the sea, the light silvered on the crest of the mountain.  Skipping a beat, his heart slowly settled down.  It was only a mountain, a slip of land pushed upwards towards the sky.  

He smiled.  In ages past, he would have felt an answering pain in his shoulder.  But those days were long past.  Now, he could acknowledge the thought and pass on; he could smile at mountains and rings.  


End file.
